Smurfy Love
by liamdude5
Summary: Vexy feels sad, so Clumsy tries to cheer her up. Sparks fly. Rated K for romance and mean moments. Oneshot.


_There's some backstory to this. After watching Smurfs 2 on DVD, I explored different Smurf shippings. I looked from Clumsy and Smurfette to Vexy and Brainy. Then, I finally ended up liking Clumsy and Vexy. So, I looked for fanfiction and fan art for them, but found none. So, I decided to write one of my own, but couldn't decide in what way to write it. Then, yesterday, I was recovering from having my wisdom teeth removed, when inspiration hit. And, here we are. Enjoy._

It had been about a week since the Smurfs' adventure in Paris. So, Vexy and Hackus had been Smurfs for about a week.

At first, the two of them were happy there. The other Smurfs were being nice to them.

Then, about a week after she became a Smurf, she noticed Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, and Brainy Smurf talking. Talking about her. She decided to hide behind a mushroom house and hear what they had to say about her when she wasn't around.

"I just feel a little nervous about her living in the village," Vanity Smurf stated, "After all, she was made by Gargamel."

"Smurfette was also made by Gargamel," Brainy Smurf replied, "And look at how she is now."

"Brainy's right," Grouchy Smurf replied.

"Thank you for agreeing with me Grouchy," Brainy Smurf thanked.

"It's everything else about her that's not to like," Grouchy Smurf stated.

"Wait," Brainy Smurf asked, "What?"

"I must agree," Vanity Smurf agrees, "She is rather tomboyish compared to Smurfette."

"I hate tomboy," Grouchy Smurf agreed.

"And she seems rather out dumb," Vanity Smurf states, "Whenever we try to flirt with her, she can't even seem to tell. Whenever we flirt with Smurfette, at least she gets it."

"I hate flirting," Grouchy Smurf yells.

"Am I right," Vanity Smurf asks.

"Well," Brainy Smurf stammers, "I suppose so."

"Just ask anysmurf," Vanity Smurf stated, "I've talked to all of them. They all agree that Vexy is just not very smurfy."

"Heck," Grouchy Smurf laughed, "We may be better off smurfing her back to Gargamel."

Vexy became upset by this conversation. She then began to tear up and ran out of the village. However, she would probably have felt better if she'd stuck around for the rest of that conversation.

"That's not funny," Brainy Smurf scolded.

"I agree," Vanity Smurf agreed, "She may have a few quirks, but we can smurf those aside and accept her anyways. Well, I think I earned myself a little mirror time for that." Vanity Smurf then took out a mirror and began admiring myself in it.

"OK," Grouchy Smurf stated, "Maybe I did smurf a little too far with that."

"Yeah," Brainy Smurf scolded, "You did. Maybe I should do something about this."

"Maybe I should do something," Grouchy Smurf grumbled. He then gave Brainy Smurf a swift kick in his rear and sent him flying across the village.

Meanwhile, Vexy was out by a waterfall by the village. She was just staring into the pool at the edge of the waterfall, crying.

"They would be better off sending me back to Gargamel," Vexy thought, "I thought I was fitting in. I guess I'm doing the exact opposite." However, she then heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

"Hey Vexy," a voice greeted. Vexy looked up to see Clumsy Smurf walking towards her.

"What do you want," Vexy bitterly asked.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and I decided to find out why," Clumsy Smurf replied, "So, what's wrong?"

Vexy could tell by his voice that he was actually being sincere. That he actually cares about her. It was definitely something she was glad to hear.

"I overheard some Smurfs talking," Vexy cried, "They said that no Smurf likes me."

"Oh Vexy," Clumsy Smurf sympathized, "That's terrible. I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding."

Vexy then glared at Clumsy Smurf, showing him that his attempts at helping weren't helpful. So, Clumsy Smurf tried something different. He just walked up to Vexy and gave her a hug. She then proceeded to hug him back and cry into his soldiers. Clumsy patted her back as she cried. She had never been hugged like this before. Not even her first hug from Smurfette had felt this good, since she really needed a hug at this time.

"You know," Clumsy stated, "You shouldn't listen to those Smurfs. I think you are a really nice Smurf. You're sweet, brave, independent, and pretty."

"You're just saying that," Vexy cried.

"No I'm not," Clumsy Smurf stated, "I've hung out with you a lot over the past week and I got to know you really well, so I'm confident in saying those things."

It was true. The two of them had spent a lot of time together in the past week. Papa Smurf had instructed Clumsy Smurf and Smurfette to show Vexy and Hackus around the village and introduce them to all of the other Smurfs. However, there were often times when Hackus had run off to do something stupid and Smurfette took it upon herself to chase after him. And that happened quite a bit. So, on top of just being together, they also spent quite a bit of time alone together, which was when they just talked, got to know each other, and formed a bit of a strong bond.

"Thanks Clumsy," Vexy thanked, "I needed to hear that right now."

"Actually," Clumsy Smurf admitted, "I think I love you."

"I know," Vexy replied, "Like a friend loves another friend."

"No," Clumsy stated, while pulling out of the hug and staring right into Vexy's eyes, "I mean that I romantically love you."

"Clumsy," Vexy stammered, "I don't know what to..." Vexy was interrupted when Clumsy Smurf pressed his lips against hers. After a moment of hesitation, she responded by pressing her lips against his. At first, Clumsy Smurf tried not to move, determined not to smurf this up. Eventually, he just forgot about that and enjoyed the fact that Vexy was actually kissing him. After about a minute, they broke apart. Then, they just stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity, just happy to be together.

"Maybe we should find my brother," Vext stated, "Just to make sure he's keeping out of trouble."

"Yeah," Clumsy Smurf replied, "We probably should."

Then, they walked back to Smurf village together, holding hands, not caring what anysmurf would think of them.

_Favorite and review. Yay!_


End file.
